Sweet Despair
by DarkSlaveSquall
Summary: Sanzo discovers what it means to be human... [HomuraxSanzo, SanzoxGoku. possible HomuaxSanzoxGoku]


-1_Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Saiyuki. It is a fanfic after all --;_

_Warning: This fic contains things not suitable for midget children :U froths on a kitten_

_There will be YAOI (Manxman action), rape, possibly a threesome, bondage, and whatever else I feel like typing if I bother to continue…Flames are a pathetic waste of your time as they could not wound me no matter how hard you try. I might be amused for a moment though…but then I'll just go and see what's on TV._

**Sweet Despair**

**Chapter One:**

**Meeting in darkness…**

The moonlight fell across the silent town, caressing the empty street as if mocking the slumbering villagers of how forlorn their home had become. The stars twinkled as the heavens jested above. That bountiful place that all the living secretly envy and despair for gazed down with mild interest. A very mundane town full of mundane people doing mundane things. The only excitement to befall the tired, bored citizens was the day the demons feasted upon the flesh of their loved ones. The bloodlust that had ravaged the alleyways echoes on in the ill fated dreams of the victims left breathing.

One soul amidst this town was awake however. He stood against the wall of the inn while his companions slept, his violet eyes reflected the bitterness within. The light seemed to focus on him as his golden hair shone more fierce then a candles burning flame. From his lips drew a trail of smoke that towered its way towards the heavens only to evaporate in the chill of the night air.

Genjo Sanzo wasn't certain as to why he couldn't sleep…as annoying as it was in that jeep all day listening to that damn monkey and moronic water sprite…he found that though his body was weary from travel his mind was far too thoughtful. He wasn't really pondering much though…he wasn't one to fantasize of the future and he didn't care to recall his past unless provoked. The present was far too obnoxious and by far too spur of the moment to really contemplate. He simply stood there in solitude, smoking and glaring, spiteful at nothing in particular.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He allowed his shoulders to slump and his body to relax against the surface. The air was so crisp and fresh at night…he secretly enjoyed simply bathing in all it's frightening glory. He was letting his guard down he knew…not a very wise thing to do since the others weren't exactly nearby…not that he needed those pussies. They did tend to make useful shields though…

He folded his arms across his chest and sighed deeply., languidly. It was a rare occasion he was enveloped in such sweet silence…it was a bit unnerving but so very welcomed. His body ached more then he let on to the others. He was human after all and though he didn't make a habit of straining himself he had found himself in death's shadow on numerous occasions. He didn't really care what the others thought of him…it wasn't as if he was afraid they'd think he was weak. It was just his way of living. He wanted to be strong for his master…the man's last words still haunted the hidden pit of his heart he tried daily to smother out. It had been years and yet the pain from random memories kept fueling his sorrow, his anger…He didn't want to die but life really was a miserable thing. He'd heard it somewhere before…'Life's a bitch…and then you die…" Wasn't that the pathetic utter truth of it all…life itself summed up into a short but potent sentence.

"My my…how is it you can keep living like this…Konzen?"

Sanzo's eyes shot open, his battle ready reflexes set into motion despite how tired and demanding his body had been. His gun aimed directly for the face of the god who stood to his right. He knew damn well he couldn't harm Homura…but it was satisfying firing it at him all the same. Anger flashed in his violet eyes as if they were weapons as well. His lip curved upward slightly in a snarl. His finger already itched to pull the trigger. If Homura decided to take the scripture from him now…

"Where are your companions? Don't tell me they are sleeping. It's…quite foolish of you to be alone Genjo Sanzo. I'm afraid your friends cannot come to aid quickly enough…"

_Bang!_ Sanzo gritted his teeth, seething at the words of the obnoxious god. "Like hell! Since when did I need those lazy bastards for anything? Tch…" He didn't need them! He could've gotten further on this journey without them weighing him down with their wanting to help people and shit…He wasn't about to yell for them to get down here and help him that's for damn sure…

A thin smile slowly broke free of Homura's lips. His mismatched eyes watched Sanzo with both a hint of malice and curiosity. Was Konzen seriously going to stand up to him alone in such a state? The idea almost made him laugh if it wasn't a bit sad. The scripture shouldn't be this easy to get…not when the fun of obtaining it had been so promising. He lifted his head in a silent 'bring it on' fashion, his ebony bangs dancing slightly from the movement. Even with the simplest of gestures he knew he could be both seductive and crude. "Then I suggest you do your best to amuse me…" his voice drawled in the silence of the town. "After all…I tend to get bored easily. What a shame to end it all so soon…Son Goku has yet to reach the strength I require of him…"

Sanzo's brow twitched at this. He was sick of this man's weird obsession over Goku. What the hell could he want from that stupid little chimp anyway? True he was useful in battle but this twisted man was out for something else. He wanted to use Goku for something involving the heaven's downfall and he wasn't about to let that happen…

He spread his legs to sturdy himself for any form of impact the god would make. In prior battles he had been able to guard himself well enough against the swing of Homura's blade with his gun but it was a small sheild and required the right amount of timing. He had no other weapons against this diety apart from his own body. If the stupid monkey had issues beating the shit out of Homura he didn't stand too much of a chance…

Homura's smile fell and the chains dangling from his wrists sung of his quick movements. In a flash he was face to face with Sanzo who cursed rashly from the speed used against him. Couldn't the ass play somewhat fair? He caught the edge of the sword with his gun and it took all his strength not to fall back against the wall and be pinioned helplessly. He grunted and his face twisted from the effort of pushing back against Homura's strength. He knew the man wasn't using his full power and it pissed him off…pissed him off that Homura felt he needed to subdue his strength and pissed him off cause secretly he was thankful for it. His sandals skidded against the loose dirt beneath his feet. "Shit…" he managed to hiss before Homura's weight sent him backwards against the wall.

Homura kept his sword at bay against Sanzo, not outright desiring to kill him…not yet anyway. Though doing so would later would only aide him in achieving his goal to unleashing Goku's full demonic potential. It was annoying holding back but it couldn't be helped. He didn't hate Sanzo though he could be a bit too cocky for his own good. Konzen had been a god and was less projective about his personality and beauty. Ah yes, beauty. He wasn't above himself to admit it. The disdainful monk was a very unique sight for the bored eyes to lay upon. The golden hair that reminded him of the past…the purple irises that almost succeeded in sending sharp trills up his spine…the black leather that clung to the muscular yet lanky body beneath, allowing you to see every curve but forbidding the wanted feel of them. He admired how the man carried himself as such and yet was still a virgin at his age.

His hand slammed against the wall beside the monk's head, a startled noise erupted from those supple lips that parted only for insults and curses. Catching Sanzo off guard was an amusing thing to behold. It was rare to see the blonde flinch and make a startled face regardless of his position. The chain's rattling dulled from the movement and now hung close to Sanzo's chest, jingling tauntingly and swaying between them idly, brushing against the monk's leather clad stomach. He envied that chain for daring to molest the monk in such a subtle way.

Sanzo was quick enough in times of danger despite his smoking habits and lazy demeanor. His arm shot up from his side to point direct at Homura. Damn it all if he could only end this son-of-a-bitch's life in a single shot! But hell that would've made this journey to save the world just all too easy wouldn't it? His eyes narrowed as he silently cursed the merciful goddess. That damn bitch…useless!

Though the bullets couldn't penetrate his unearthly barrier, Homura wasn't in the mood to listen to it so close to his face. He grabbed a hold of Sanzo's gun and wrenched it from the monk's tight grasp as a father taking back a toy from a disobedient child. "So trivial…Do you never learn Konzen?"

"Stop calling me that…Let me go you sadistic bastard."

Clicking his tongue upon the top ridge of his mouth he shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I have other objects…" He cocked the gun and kneed Sanzo hard enough in the stomach to make the priest gasp in pain. His arms instantly cradled his stomach and his frame bent over as his mouth trembled for air. Homura took this moment to jam the gun into Sanzo's mouth, the priest's eyes widening at the sensation.

His own weapon used against him! Why of all the rotten…this mother fucker was going to get it! Somehow he was going to KILL this asswhore! His neck arched at an uncomfortable angle as his head was forced backwards. His eyes narrowed in such a rage his vision blurred. His hands balled into fists and he tried hard to ignore his need to constantly swallow…


End file.
